User blog:Truth™/Sarasvati
Sarasvati or "Saras" is a high-level Vampire Queen with three level capped subclasses which are Boobs of Steel, Magic Knight and Naughty Priestess. Information Appearance Sarasvati is a 21-23 year old woman with strawberry blonde, red hair. She is 181 cm tall. She has a slender, but solid and sexy build. She has very large and round breasts that may be the largest in the Fairy Blue guild. Sarasvati takes exceptional pride in her appearance and is very confident in her sex appeal, often exuding a certain amount of vanity. Personality Sarasvati is very aggressive towards others, even her own family as she does not hesitate to attack anyone who gets on her nerves. Even her sisters and Michael know how terrifying she can be and all make sure to not get on her bad side. Despite this, she is a very caring sister and loves her family and friends very much and often acts as a mother figure to others. Sarasvati has shown to have romantic feelings for Noël, in the beginning, the two showed romantic feelings for each other and even kissed on more than one occasion. When Michael kissed her (due to him having a crush on her and knowing Noël what may do to her), they broke up. Even though they broke up and Noël's perverted nature gets on her nerves and she will attack him like any other person, she still deeply cares for him. Whether or not Sarasvati was aware of his betrayal before she was captured or ever knew what he was like is unknown. They didn't get back together later on and Sarasvati would be revealed to be pregnant, and Noël is the father. Sarasvati is passionate for literature and is in the process of writing her own novel about her adventures with Fairy Blue although she does not like telling anyone about it. Aside from her interest in writing and reading prose, she also likes shopping, cooking and assertive men. Her favorite colors are Gold and pink. She is a member of the family, once one of the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of Excelia. Powers Enhanced Fanmanship- Martial Arts Intuition- Mystic Vampire Physiology- *Supernatural Condition- She is strong enough to lift large aircrafts and destroy toughest metals, fast enough to run faster than missiles, durable enough to take powerful explosions. **Night Vision- **Supernatural Reflexes- **Supernatural Senses- **Enhanced Intelligence- **Intravenous Exoskeleton- **Hyperkinetic Exertion- *Magic Resistance- *Haemopotent Regeneration- *Haemopotent Replication- *Daytime Walking- *Blood Transfusion- **Conversion- *Bat Constructs- *Bloody Creations- *Various Form of magic **Dark Arts- **Gem Magic- **Energy Circle Combat- **Carnal Pleasure Magic- **Music Magic- *Various Magical Powers **Age Empowerment- Due to her extremely advanced age (2000+ years old), Kirara is considerably more powerful than most vampires. **Dream Recall- **Flame God's Curse- ***Flame Dart- ***Prometheus's Spot Light- **Mystic Empowerment- **Dominion Words- Fighting Capabilities Sarasvati's fighting style has been shown as much more aggressive than the other members of her guild, bearing resemblance to boxing, kickboxing and Teakwondo. She is quite agile as she is able to dodge an onslaught of Dragon-type SINs with ease. She also seems to physically be the strongest of the guild. Her strength is displayed on numerous occasions, such as when her punch sent a fully grown man several feet into the air and through a glass pillar without the enhancement of her vampire powers. Her level of durability is also noticeably high, as she was able to withstand a barrage of missiles from Cola's Bazooka exploding in front of her with little to no damage, merely being thrown back by the force. She was also able to withstand Kagura hitting her through the roof and high into the air with no ill effects, only falling back through another hole in the roof a few minutes later and laughing about it. This high level of durability is possibly due to her vampiric nature, as Sarasvati merely draws strength from each of these hits rather than being hurt. In addition to her phenomenal level of sheer strength, Saras also possesses great reflexes. Limits Category:Blog posts Category:Property of Truth™